


Penguin in the Sky

by Trafalgar Raw (thebattleofthefivearmies)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Because of Reasons, Crack Pairings, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleofthefivearmies/pseuds/Trafalgar%20Raw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything he had wished and more. She was a treasure worth more than a pirate such as he deserved. Here in a house, holding onto Conis and listening to the clink of different wavers, he was happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ... thing I've posted here and really it doesn't surprise me that it would be an obscure crack pairing. Anyway, I happen to really like this pairing just because of the whole idea of it. For a girl with wings to pair up with a guy named for a flightless bird is something I find heartbreaking but adorable.

She was adorable. That was the only way he could describe her. Blonde hair fixed in braids framed her pale face. She was everything he had wished for and more. She was a treasure whose worth was so much greater than a pirate such as he deserved.

“Penguin, don’t just sta-”

He cut her plea short, surprising her with a hug from behind. Throughout the few weeks the Heart Pirates docked at this island, Penguin always managed to sneak away and visit the blonde beauty. He had bumped into her, quite literally actually. Through the many apologies, he succeeded in learning her name. He had kept this all a secret from his crewmates as they always teased him about any hint of romance.

“Sorry Conis,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. “Will you forgive me?”

Of course she laughed, her mirth fueled by the fingers that tickled her sides. The light haired man made sure to give the neck a soft kiss as thanks. He was still learning exactly how much he could get away with and only acted impulsively on rare occasions.

For now, he was content. Here in a house, holding onto Conis and listening to the clink of different wavers, he was happiest.


End file.
